Sunset's presentation/Sunset gets her first car
Here is how Sunset's presentation and how she gets her first car goes in Ponyformers. (We fade into Canterlot High as the bell rings) Canterlot High Teacher: Alright, settle down everyone. (Sunset sets her things up on the podium as students get settled in) Sunset Shimmer: Okay, today for my ancestor family project- (Someone shoots a rubber band at her) Canterlot High Teacher: Who-who did that?! People... responsibility. (Sunset nods in thanks to the teacher) Sunset Shimmer: My presentation today is about my great-great grandfather, Captain Lunatose Shimmer. And he was one of the first people to explore the Arctic Circle. Which is a big deal. (Flashback) (We see some men chopping at ice to free their ship) Ship's Second-in-Command: Keep chopping! Crewmate: The ice is freezing faster than it melts! Ship's Second-in-Command: Chop faster! Ho! Heve! Ho! Heve! Captain Lunatose Shimmer: No sacrifice! No victory! We'll get to the Arctic Circle lads! (Flashback ends) (Sunset ends her project as the bell rings) (She walks up to her teacher) Sunset Shimmer: So, how was it? Canterlot High Teacher: I'd say a solid A+. (Sunset looks on in shock, clearly barely able to contain her excitement) (She runs out to her mother's, Principle Celestia, car, excited) Sunset Shimmer: YES! Principle Celestia: What'd you make? Sunset Shimmer: A+. See? Principle Celestia: Okay, you're good. You're good. (We then see them drive into a car shop) (We then see Human Discord) (He comes out, and sees one of his employees in a suit) Human Discord: Frankie! Frankie: What? Human Discord: This isn't a very popular car dealership, you don't need to wear the tux. Frankie: I wanted to look formal on my first day, I had no idea it would be hot. (Human Discord notices Sunset and Principle Celestia) Sunset Shimmer: I thought you said these were used cars, mom. These cars look like they haven't been used at all yet. Principle Celestia: Remember the old Shimmer family motto. Sunset Shimmer: Yes, I know. No sacrifice no victory. (Human Discord comes over to them) Human Discord: Ladies. Discord at your service. How may I help you? Principle Celestia: Well, my daughter. We're here to buy her first car. Human Discord: (to Sunset) You come to see me? Discord the Car Dealer. Uncle Discord the Car Dealer. (shakes her hand) Sunset Shimmer: Sunset. (shakes his hand) Human Discord: Sunset. Nice name. Sunset, you're first car is over there. (He points over at the Used Cars, passing a petting zoo) (Rarity, in her Camaro disguise, arrives and parks between two used cars) Human Discord: And let me tell you something, Sunset. The driver doesn't pick the car. The car picks the driver. It's a bond between man and machine. Unlike my nanny. (Points over at an old lady) That's my nanny. (Calls out to her) Hey, nanny! (She waves him off as if telling him to go away) Human Discord: Ah, come on, don't be like that. She doesn't understand people, she's deaf. (Laughs) (They then arrive at the used cars) Human Discord: (referring to the Camaro) Now is this an awesome car, or what? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, it's got racing stripes. Human Discord: Yeah, it's got-(realizes the car was not there earlier) What is this? (Calling out to the mechanic) Billy! Billy: What? Human Discord: What is this? Billy: I don't know, boss. I've never seen anything like it. Human Discord: Don't you take that Spanish accented tone with me. (Sunset gets in the driver's seat) Sunset Shimmer: (to herself) This is really cool. (She rubs her finger on the horn, and sees the symbol of the Autoponies, an alicorn's face with the wings on the sides) (As she looks at the symbol, her mother and Human Discord discuss the price) Principal Celestia: How much for it? Human Discord: Well, considering it just arrived, most likely, and that it was most likely from the 70s or 80s. I'd say about 2k. Principal Celestia: We'll hold it as an option. We're not paying over 4,000. Human Discord: (to Sunset) Kid, get out of the car. We'll see what other cars there. (As Human Discord gets into the car next to Rarity, Sunset slams the door, but Rarity opens her other door, causing it to hit the other car, making it honk) (Both Sunset and Principal Celestia check on him) Principal Celestia: Are you okay? Human Discord: Yes, I'm fine. Must be old if it did that. (Calling out to Billy) Hey, Billy. Get your car and gear and come clean this stuff out, dude. (Laughs) (The Autopony symbol lights up as Rarity begins getting frustrated) Human Discord: Right over there is a good one too. (Rarity sends out a sonic blast that destroys all the cars glass) (Human Discord looks around, freaked out) Human Discord: 4,000.